


Sniffles and Idiots in Love

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Probably a Squeal, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's sick and lonely and needs someone to bother. Sam should thank him for getting to be that lucky person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles and Idiots in Love

“I’m not sick!”

Kyle rolled his eyes again. Johnny had been trying to convince him for almost an hour now that he was going to play tonight. His nose was running, it sounded like he had just smoked a pack of cigarettes with how raspy his voice was, his eyes were red rimmed and his ears looks just as pained. When he had come to meet John to head to the arena from the hotel earlier he had noticed since the moment Johnny opened the door he wasn’t playing tonight.

But it’s John Tavares and he is one hell of a whiney baby when he is sick and he isn’t taking no for an answer on the game situation.

“Johnny its one game I’m sure you’ll be fine to play in Calgary. It’s Edmonton will be fine without you.”

Johnny huffed again and sat at the end of his bed. When Kyle found him he made him take the suit off so now he’s just in sweats and an Islanders hoodie. He knows John is trying to do what’s best for the team but if he plays he might just sneezing on his visor and blind himself during the opening faceoff.

He coughs and then looks down at his feet depleted, knowing he’s probably lost the battle with how gross he sounds.

“Fine, but if we lose I’m telling coach it’s your fault because you made me sit with a cold!”

Kyle shakes his head “I didn’t get you sick though so technically it would be your fault.”

Just as he’s about to open his mouth again Kyle plants a hand over it and points to the pillows on the bed so Johnny will crawl up and then tucks him in. He runs to the mini fridge and grabs him some water and a Gatorade and then a box of Kleenex from the bathroom and says he’ll score for him before leaving.

“You’re not my boyfriend you don’t have to score for me you weirdo.”

John get’s board fast. He’s not used to being sick on the road. It’s never happened to him before, the last time he was sick with the stomach flu it was at home where he could bother Martin when he was thirsty or board from not throwing up. Now he’s stuck watching crappy afternoon TV since it’s a day game and he can’t bug his team because there playing.

Then he has the perfect idea of bugging Sam. Sam always answers his facetimes, and Sam is never mad when he bothers him because he’s his boyfriend and good boyfriends don’t get mad when there boy is sick and board and needs entertaining. Usually John doesn’t like to bug Sam unless it’s at night after both their games or early before practice but he’s lonely and feeling like he needs love and cuddles and even though he can’t get cuddles in person seeing Sam’s face will do.

When he calls Sam picks up pretty quickly and from what he can see through the graining picture he’s still sniffling too.

“You got me sick.” John groans once he knows Sam can hear him. He slumps down into the pillows just for dramatic effect.

“Boo-hoo.” Sam tells him, coughing as soon as he says it.

“I have to miss my game.” He whines “And the TV sucks here and it’s stuffy and I’m hungry and Kyle didn’t leave me any food. He’s an awful cargiver.”

Sam laughs a little, small so he doesn’t break out coughing.

“If you weren’t sick I would make you fly to Edmonton and take care of my poor body. And then we could cuddle and I wouldn’t be so sad.”

“I know baby.” Sam coos “You wouldn’t have that gross looking frown on your face and instead a big goofy smile and you could sneeze all over me and my clothes and I wouldn’t even complain.”

“Yes you would I know you to well Sam. You’d be like ‘Ew Johnny fucking use a Kleenex’ and whatnot.” John says using his best Sam impression. He’s used it before, Sam thinks it’s ridiculous, Eberle and Hall used to think it was funny, Yakipov thought it actually sounded like him.

Sam rolls his eyes and then starts coughing again and it makes John sad because he wants to hug Sam better. He knows that’s not how it works but he would feel 1000 times better if he had a Sam hug right now. Maybe even good enough to play.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too. Go to sleep you’ll feel better.” Sam tells him, because he reads minds.

He gives the Iphone screen a kiss like he’s kissing Sam good bye and ends the calls and falls asleep before he can even grab the remote to turn off the TV.

He wakes up 3 hours later after the game to Martin and Ledpipe and Kyle and even Travis standing over his bed.

“How did you even get in here?” He asks sounding stuffed up and groggy as hell. Why does this hotel not have some sort of humidifier

“We told the front desk that your sick ass needed saving and they told us we could have a key if we brought it back in an hour.” Matt says ruffling his hair.

“Apparently you couldn’t keep your flu germs away from us. Johnny and Jaroslav both weren’t looking great after the game either.” Travis tells him hoping on the bed next to him and snatching the remote.

“I was watching that.”

“I don’t care.” He retorts

John then turns his attention back to Kyle, who seems to be enjoying all the pain he’s going through. “I’ll be okay for the Flames.” He repeats as he said earlier.

Kyle rolls his eyes “Sure. Next time we visit the Yotes please tell your boyfriend to keep his germy hands off you until you’re vaccinated.”

It would be funny if when the Coyotes come to New York a few weeks later he gives John the stomach flu instead. Kyle might actually burn him for leaving him with his sick whiney lover.


End file.
